


The Pool Guy

by missy520



Series: Role Play [9]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Kate Beckett gets her pool cleaned.As always, I don't own Castle.





	The Pool Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a role play story. I haven't written one of these in a while, and I thought it might help to unblock me. If you hate that it's a role play, skip the last two paragraphs.

Best-selling novelist Kate Beckett sat in a comfortable lounge chair near her pool at her Hamptons home. She was ready for a day of sunning – she had a lovely cold beverage, plenty of sunscreen and she was wearing her favorite skimpy red bikini. Every time she sat out near her pool she thanked the literary gods for blessing her with the talent to write all those best-sellers.  
She was also ready for the show; today was pool maintenance day. Like many of her neighbors, she had a guy to do that for her. Her guy was Rick Castle, the owner of the maintenance company himself. Right after she bought the house, the pool had some kind of problem. She had called Castle Pools in a panic, and Rick himself came out to take care of it. They had hit it off right away, and he always did whatever work her pool needed himself. 

And it was a show – Rick worked shirtless, and it was a treat to watch the muscles in his back and arms move and flex as he cleaned out the pool. She’d spend the hour or so he spent working on the pool pretending to read or nap while she stared at his ass in the nice swimsuit he wore. (She was thankful he didn’t wear a skimpy suit – she just found those gross, even when the guy wearing them was a nice specimen of the male species) She loved talking to him too; he had sparkling blue eyes and thick brown hair. And his lips! Fuck, they looked so soft. She had thought of sucking those lips into her mouth, and she had thought of kissing those lips and she had thought of those lips sucking on her clit as she pulled on her nipples. And then she would come, and then she would pay him back…..

Almost as soon as she had that thought, the object of her fantasies appeared in front of her. “Hey, Kate, how’s it going?” She really hoped he didn’t know she was just thinking of those lips as she answered. Then she said her standard greeting to him. It was the same every time, but they always did this. 

“Hey Rick. Need me to put on your sunscreen before you get burned?” But then he shocked her.

“Yeah. I forgot to put it on before I left, and I also forgot to bring it.” He grinned at the expression on her face – somewhere between shocked and turned on. He was ready for more from her, and today was the day. He knew she wasn’t reading or napping when he came by to do the maintenance. Fuck, he never did the physical work anymore either. But when that original call came in from the best-selling writer, he couldn’t pass on the chance to see her up close. Seeing the beautiful author on late night talk shows or on Page Six wasn’t enough; he had been in lust with her for years. And she was a great writer – he couldn’t count how many nights he had stayed up late just so he could finish one of her books. And then when he saw her up close, he had decided then and there that he would be her pool guy. 

The writer was hot, plain and simple. Long, long, long legs that went all the way up to the sky; perky breasts; and an amazing ass that she barely covered in skimpy bikinis. Like the red number she had on today – the fabric on top was two little triangles with little strings that were made to be untied. And those same strings tied the tiny bottom together, with just a thread that went between the cheeks of her fine ass. Yeah, he wanted more than fantasy sex with the writer; he wanted the real thing, and it was going to happen today. Rick couldn’t wait anymore; he took Kate’s hand and pulled her up. He lowered his head and kissed her.  
Kate moaned low in her thought as Rick continued to kiss her. This wasn’t a gentle “get to know you” kiss; no, this was an “I want to fuck you now” kiss. And she agreed with the sentiment – she wanted to fuck him very soon. But first, he needed sunscreen, right? And she was going to put sunscreen all over him. 

When she broke off the kiss to grab the bottle, she was really glad she had decided to use lotion today. Yeah, the spray stuff was good, but how sexy would that be? She saw him watching her pour the lotion into her hands. She winked at him as she went behind him. 

She almost drooled as she looked at his back. Kate the novelist knew the name of every muscle group in the human body, but Kate the woman didn’t care. She just saw the broad shoulders, the smooth back and the perfect ass. She started at those shoulders, smoothing lotion everywhere. She went down those arms, slowly spreading it on those biceps. Oh those biceps – hard and powerful. She’d watched as they flexed a little, thinking of all those times Rick used them when cleaning the pool.

It was slow torture for Rick as Kate moved to his front. Watching her squirt a handful of lotion made him think of blasting her with his come, and his cock responded. Damn, he had to touch her, so he reached out and untied the strings of her bikini top. Kate stopped what she was doing so he could remove the top, and when he did, his mouth went dry. Her breasts were perfect, perky mounds topped with brown nipples. He lowered his head and sucked one into his mouth. He licked and sucked it and then moved to the other one. When he lifted his head, both of her boobs were shiny. “Kate,” he said. “You’d better let me put some of that on your boobs – wouldn’t want them to burn!”

Kate giggled and handed him the bottle. She stood there and watched him apply the lotion all over her chest. Her nipples tightened in response as he paid special attention to them. She moaned again, and took the bottle away from him. “Okay, they’re protected. Let me finish protecting you!” This time, she went down to her knees and started to put lotion on his legs. As she got to his upper thighs, she could see the outline of his cock through his bathing suit. She reached up and grabbed the waistband of his suit and pulled it down quickly – she wanted to see his cock! And when she uncovered it, she wasn’t disappointed. It was long, thick, and hard. She needed to suck on it as soon as possible, and then she wanted in her pussy. 

They were close to her lounge chair, so she got up, helped him step out of his suit, and put her hand on his chest to push him so he could lay down on the chair. Rick got the message and scooted so she could get on the chair too. Kate grinned at him before she took his cock in her hand and kissed the tip. She used the tip of her tongue to gather up the pre-come and spread it around. Rick groaned as he watched her put her mouth close to his cock and then suck as much of it in. She wasn’t able to get it all in on that first suck, but he felt her tongue lick the sensitive underside as she relaxed her throat muscles to let his cock slide down her throat. 

“Fuck, Kate that felt amazing!” Rick couldn’t take his eyes off her as she worked on his cock. “And fuck, but I’m going to come!” He felt his balls tighten as he got ready to explode. He felt the first blast leave his cock. He could see her throat working as she swallowed all that he gave her. When he finished shooting his come in her mouth, she let his now softened cock slide out of her mouth and sat back. As he watched, her pink tongue darted out to lick the corner of her mouth so she could get the excess come that she hadn’t been able to swallow. She smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He crushed his lips on hers, and now she moaned as his hands squeezed her boobs. 

They kissed until they needed air, and then they broke apart. Kate twisted her body so she was now the one on her back, and Rick moved to go between her legs. He untied the ties holding her bikini bottom together, and pushed it out of the way. He took a minute to admire her very aroused pussy, and then he used his hands to spread it open. Kate put her hands on the top of his head to encourage him to taste her, and he took the hint. He licked her from bottom to top, and when he got to the top, he made sure to lick and suck her bundle of nerves. He continued to lick her and Kate took her hands off his head and put them on her boobs. She played with her nipples as he inserted a finger into her pussy. She moaned and said, “Fuck me, Rick. I need more!” Rick didn’t stop his licking or sucking but he did add a second and then a third finger. He knew she just needed the right touch, and she’d come. Her pants and moans let him know he was on the right track. Then he hit her g-spot and Kate screamed as she arched her back. He sat back and watched her fall apart. He stroked his cock as she got herself under control. 

He wasn’t surprised at how quickly his cock got hard again. Seeing her in all her naked glory certainly helped, and watching her come and then play with her nipples was a big hit with his penis. She was smirking at him as she watched him stroke himself to hardness and then she spread her legs. “It’s time to fuck me with that cock, Rick. I mean, fingers are nice, but nothing beats a hard cock!” She laughed as he put his cock at her entrance, But when he entered her with one strong thrust, she stopped laughing and screamed. He didn’t give her any time to adjust; he just pumped his cock in and out of her body. Kate wailed and cursed as he fucked her. He was using both arms to support himself, so she started to rub her clit. That meant her fingers were hitting his cock as they rubbed. 

He could see she was on the edge, and he could feel it too; her interior walls were grabbing at his cock. He was also close to coming, and he wanted them to come together. “Let go, baby. Come on my cock. Let’s come together, Kate!” He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye, and she pushed down on her clit with her thumb as he felt his balls getting ready to shoot his come. He pulled out all the way, sat up on his haunches and grabbed his cock. When the come blasted out of his cock, it landed all over Kate’s stomach. He milked his cock, and the last few jets landed on her boobs. She ran her fingers through it, and then licked them clean. His arms gave way, and he landed on her chest. 

Kate ran her hands through his hair. “Well, Mr. Castle, that was fun! Ready for a shower and then a swim?” He grinned at her, and sat up on the chair. “Good role play, huh?”

“Certainly, Mrs. Castle. At least this time, you didn’t ruin a shirt!” He laughed and jumped off the chair before she could hit him. He took her hand, and helped her up. They walked over to the outside shower to clean up. They still weren’t a boring old married couple!


End file.
